James McGrory-Fisher Stories
James McGrory-Fisher Stories, James MF and the McGrory-Fishers, The Adventures of James McGrory-Fisher is a British children's CGI animated television series or mini specials based on the real life McGrory-Fishers and their Austisic son James McGrory-Fisher, it centres on the chronicles Adventures of James McGrory-Fisher and his family live their lives in Merton Park, London, The expierences at Garden Primary School and Merton Park School The series was created by Fisher himself. Who also wrote th scrips and storyboards The series features the voice talents of Andy Thompson, Maggie Martha, Barry Barrington, Susie Shannon, Rockie Edmunds, Kath Souice, and guest talents Tracey Ullman, Jake Wood, Colin Firth, The series aired on ITV children'ITV Voice Cast James McGrory-Fisher a adult James MF and also various voices and Narrator David Waillaims as The Narrator and adult James MF Andy Thompson as James MF, Jack W, and Connor Maggie Martha as Norah, Maureen, and Julie Barry Barrington as Iain, Roger, and Uncle Terry Susie Shannon as Niamh, Billy, Avril, Lauren, Gabrielle, Paris, and Shannon Rockie Edmunds as Cameron, Jack St. Claire, Harry, Nathan, Harry, and Jack Katy Souice as Aisling, Louie, Dominica, Rafita, Pheobe, and various children's voices Colin Firth as Michael Deal Betty Branson as Rita and Drunk Bar Women Tracey Ullmam as Aunty Margaret Jake Wood as Patrick and Guts Felicity Jones as Bernadine Charlotte Brickshaw as Mrs. Shaw Bud Cort as Thomas Bint and PC Chris Lang as Richard Murr, Frank, Wendy, and Joe Samantha Morton as Sarah Oates Peter Woodard as James R Dawn French as Gabi Eliis Potter as Liam, Prince, Chris, and Waseem Idris Elba as Daniel Anymore Scarlett Alice Johnson as Joanne Sarah Ann Kennedy as Debbie, Naomi, Mrs. Armstrong, Miriam, Mary, and Henry Cavil as Steven McGroray Steven Kynman as Jason, Sophie Greg Cipes as Rhys Floyd Thomas Sangster as Alife and Archie Holiday Grainger as Leanne Pettit Kristen Schaal as Abi and Kathy W Kristen Wiig as Barbara Schlemmerover Miriam Margolyes as Helen, Mrs. Alison, and Mrs. Clements Magda Saubanskis as Andrea Birkett Antonia Bernarth as Lara Birkett Nicholas Lyunstrust as Luke Hopkins and Alan Thornton David Bowie originally planned as Rick Marsland (RIP£ Anastasia Griifith as Rachel Newey Diane Casper as Shulay and Kim David Jason as Mr. Meed Archie Panjabi as Natalie Alan Tudyk as Jim Jonathan Broadbent as David Bernadine Dallas as Winona and Secterty Iain Fisher as Mayor Merton and Baker Norah McGrory-Fisher as Mrs. Glass and special neeeds nurse Thomas Bint as Owen Ken Barrie (RIP) originally planned Lewis MacLeod as Keith Kate Harbour as Tina Carpenter, Georgia, Lyndsey, Madeline, second voiceover, Joe Mills as Luke Hopkins, Geroge, Matt Wilkinsom as Shaun, Dave, Jim, and Gyles Michelle Creber and Jules De Jough as Ja Teresa Gallagher as Claire Capper, Emily Ann, Natalie, Jess, Jo and various female voices Keith Wickham as Mr. Shaw, Jimmy Hibbert as John Battle, Jeremy, Andy, and Katheryn Bocument as Marjorie and Wendy R Dee Bradley Baker as Karol and various voices Frank Welker as George, Polly, Lucy, Bertie, Chloe, Bridget, and various animals voices